Mouthwash
by KottaKitty
Summary: Phil panicked after accidentally swallowing mouthwash! What does Dan have to say? (Based on a tweet sent out the other day by Phil)


Mouthwash

You know that moment where you do something on impulse with out thinking?

Phil had just had a moment like that.

Whilst washing his mouth out with mouthwash, he accidentally swallowed it!

At first he thought nothing of it, but soon his mind began to over think things at a fast rate and eventually he was convinced that the chemicals where going to kill him.

Phil walked slowly out of the bathroom, with a pale and spaced out face.

"What am going to do..."He thought out loud, not knowing his room mate Dan was behind him.

"You could clean the kitchen?" Dan replied jokingly to Phil's question of sorts "ever since the mice have been here I am paranoid about getting some kind of mouse disease!" The brown haired boy chuckled to himself.

There was a pause for a longer than normal moment before Dan spoke again, while approaching his best friend. "Earth to Phil? Anyone home or have the mice eaten your brain?"

When Dan reached his unusually quiet friend and stood in front of him, he noticed how pale and out of it Phil truly looked.

"Whoa, are you Okay?" Dan questioned and took Phil by the arm slowly leading him to sit down on the sofa.

"I don't know..." Phil answered quietly, still staring out in to space. "I think I might die Dan..."

Dan's eyes widened "huh? What do you mean you think you might die?"

"I mean that I think I am going to die Dan! What else could I mean!?" Phil suddenly yelled, the panic inside him now very evident. He sighed loudly and put his head in his hands in defeat.

All of a sudden Dan had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, this couldn't be happening, Phil isn't going to die, right? Right?

Dan shifted closer to Phil and put an arm around him for comfort in his friends obvious time of need.

"W-what makes you think you are going to die...?" He stuttered quietly.

"I-" Phil began before pausing to compose him self, he felt so stupid, dieing for such a stupid reason. This was all so... stupid! "I swallowed my mouth wash and now the chemicals are going to-" he mumbled before being cut off.

"Waittttt... did you just say you think you are going to die because you swallowed mouthwash?" Dan asked in disbelief

"Well yeah..." Phil had a pitiful expression on his face. "Should we call my family and tell them?"

Dan Hadn't been listening to the last of what Phil had said, he still couldn't comprehend that Phil truly believed he was going to die. Dan patted Phil on the back and stood "Phil you twat, your not going to die" he said while laughing slightly at his friends foolishness.

Phil followed Dan and also stood up "what!? But the mouthwash-"

"Isn't going to kill you!" Dan cut Phil of again to save his friend embarrassing himself anymore "they wouldn't be allowed to sell it if it was deadly Phil"

"They sell bleach in shops, that kills!" Phil said trying to defend his point, but failing miserably.

"Yes but bleach isn't meant to go in your mouth ,now, is it?"

Phil didn't know whether to be embarrassed or relived so he just hung his head in a form of shame "Thanks Dan, sorry for troubling you" he said with an awkward giggle at the end of his sentence.

Dan felt how embarrassed Phil must be at this point in time, and knew what he had to do to get Phil to perk up a bit.

He slid across the floor of their apartment and pulled Phil in to a tight hug before saying softly to his friend:

"You are an idiot, and most people wouldn't like that,but personally I find it endearing. I'm glad you aren't going to die."

The two boys broke the hug and smiled at each other for a moment.

"So how's about we go in to town and get some Starbucks to wash down your mouthwash" Dan laughed while heading over to put his coat on.

"Oh shut up" Phil chuckled and also put his coat on.

((So yeah that was a crappy one shot based on a tweet Phil sent out the other day XD lol it is terrible I know :( but I just wanted to type some bromance lol

I hope you enjoyed it!:D please review! :) ))


End file.
